kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy de Symphonie
"I just want all this fighting to stop so we can all live in peace... but that's a fool's dream, isn't it?" ~Joy to Aria Joy de Symphonie is a main character in Kingdom Hearts: Eternal Bonds. She is the older twin sister of Aria de Symphonie and a princess of heart. When her world was destroyed, she was kidnaped by Seth. After she was rescued, she joins her sister to fight along side her. Journal Entry First Entry A bright, chess loving, young girl who just wants to live a happy life in peace with her friends. Sadly, fate has other plans for her... Appearance Joy has long black hair with two small side braids tied with red ribbons and dark eyes. She wears a white, sleeveless, collared dress, a red tie, black school shoes and a red ribbon was tied to her left wrist. During flashback cutscenes of when she was younger, her hair was tied into two long pigtails and wore a white blouse, black skirt, white socks and black school shoes. Personality Joy has a somewhat cheerful and outgoing presonality. She also shows to be very compassionate and sometimes rather clingy. She is easygoing and appeares to not have much of a care in the world. Like her sister, she has also shown to be a quick thinker and is very resourceful. She is also considerd to be very wise for her age by many adults. She also shares most of the same values as her sister. In which she cherishes life and would live like every day was her last. She pities those who wish to die and despises those who wish to surpass death. But she does try to help them, though not to as an extreme length as Aria. She also doesn't like killing and anything violent. So she joined the fighting mostly because she was worried for Aria. She is shown to be a people person and enjoys the bustling crowd. She is also shown to be severly claustrophobic, as seen when she was locked up in a dark cell when she was being held captive in the Land of Shadows. She also cares very deeply for her sister and would do anything to protect her. Even to lengths such as submerge herself in darkness if she could or giving up her own heart to giving her life. She would even go to a length such as open Kingdom Hearts if it meant that Aria would be safe. Story TBA Relationships Aria de Symphonie Joy's relationship with her younger twin sister was very close. The fact they are near opposites doesn't change anything. Since they were children their parents were always away on work, resulting in their inseparable bond. Joy would give anything as long as Aria was safe. Jason Tramp Joy has a huge crush on her childhood friend, Jason. Though she knew that he didn't share the same feelings as her and instead had his eyes on her sister. And she knew that they were both clueless with what was happening, so she decided to help them realize their feelings. Though none of her plans have succeeded so far. Seth Joy has a somewhat small attraction towards her kidnapper. And he was the one person who kept her sane during the time of her captivity. And she also knew that he shared the same feelings as her. Marc Kagayaki After she was rescued and Marc became a keyblade master, she became his apprentice. Weapons Hirari Her keyblade and main weapon. Like any other keyblade, it has the ability to lock and unlock any door or keyhole. It also has the ability to block any type of dark-based attacks. Book Joy likes to carry around a thick, heavy book with her. She mostly uses this to whack unwanted company away. As seen when she countlessly whacks Seth on the head during his first visit to her cell. Abilities Keyblade Wielding Unlike her sister, Joy has very little to no combat experience other than using a book to defend herself. After she was rescued and was training under Marc, her skills with a keyblade improved greatly. Princess of Heart Abilities Like any other Princess, she as the power to open Kingdom Hearts, hold back the darkness as well as upgrade ones powers and also sense the darkness. Her heart, being devoid of darkness, also gives her a certain resistance to the negative effects of darkness. Chess playing Joy also seemes to enjoy playing chess and is very adept at the game as well. She was shown to have extraordinary ability in the field, and it ultimately earned her the nickname "Queen of Chess" Light Manipulation Joy also has the ability to summon and manipulate light as she pleases. Most of this skill is usually used by her in combat. *'Light Orbs:' Using this thecnique, Joy can create a dozen balls of light around her and use them to continuously attack her opponents, or she can make them spin around her to deflect enemy attacks as well as deal some damage. Quoutes *''"We'll always be friends, right?"'' *''"Where... am I...?"'' *''"ARIA!"'' *''"I'll do anyhting... as long as Aria's safe."'' *''"So you want to live forever? I absolutely despise 'people like you!" *''"Even though the road may seem rough, I won't give up. For my friends and for everyone."'' 'Battle Quoutes *''"I don't want to hurt you."'' (Start of battle) *''"Please don't make me do this."'' (When opponent is weaker) *''"Um... maybe we could talk...?"'' (When opponent is stronger) *''"Guess there's no backing out of this one, huh?"'' (Boss fight) *''"I've warned you..."'' (Rage gauge full) *''"Light!"'' (When using light-based attacks) Victory *''"I'm really sorry..."'' (Victory) *''"Did I hit you too hard?"'' (When opponent is weaker) *''"I didn't expect that..."'' (When opponent is stronger) *''"Phew! I thought I was gonna lose..."'' (Boss fight) Loss *''"What am I gonna say to Aria?"'' (Lossing to an opponent) *''"Guess I'm not as strong as I thought..."'' (When opponent is weaker) *''"Guys... I'm sorry..."'' (When opponenet is stronger) *''"I won't... give up...!"'' (Boss fight) Trivia *Joy's last name, de Symphonie,'' ''means "of symphony" in French, thus her name translates to "Joy of Symphony". *The name "Hirari" translates to "Lightly" or "Flutter" in Japanese. *She is called "Lady Light" due to her status as a Princess of Heart. *Her favorite food is peaches. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblader